starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:RevanKnight
Arcturus Mengsk edit Thank you for your substantive edit. When adding information to the wiki, please follow the referencing policy. You can see a list of references at the citation index. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:53, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Tassadar Okay, this is getting out of hand. You've repeatedly stated that Tassadar respected the Overmind for its courage, but in the source you provide, Tassadar is only mentioned in the context of being merged with the Overmind. So where is this stated? And no, it's not in WoL. Tassadar stating the Overmind was courageous does not necessarily mean it's a term of respect.--Hawki (talk) 22:26, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Are Tassadar and the Overmind one now? Answer: Not now, no. But something like the Overmind does not die instantly. Some synapses may fire for a time as it fades away. And at the moment of impact for both of these organisms, they were one, for a brief instant. Their bodies certainly collided, but their higher-level functions, on a psionic scale, also merged. There is precedent for this: recall that Zeratul's mind touched the Overmind briefly when he killed Zasz. Was Zeratul seeing Tassadar? Or a memory of Tassadar? Or the Overmind seeking to communicate as Tassadar? Or some melding of the two? Lots of possibilities – what do you all think? That is a transcript of every mention of Tassadar in the Q&A. There is no mention of the claim you are making. Provide evidence of such a claim, or repeated infractions will result in disciplinary action.--Hawki (talk) 05:32, May 15, 2014 (UTC) *''Question: What specific lore problems does Blizzard think Wings of Liberty introduced?'' Answer: I often agree with criticisms leveled at us, in the sense that we didn’t do the best job in communicating what we were trying to say. However, we haven't introduced anything that damaged the lore; we just haven’t always executed as well as we could have. A practical example: the Overmind. We revealed some of its backstory, but we made mistakes in our presentation. We were giving an incomplete picture of the backstory. These were events that happened long ago, and we're only hearing the view from one of the entities involved. Other characters would have different views of what happened. And this is only the first chapter of a longer story. And not even the chapter focusing on the zerg. So we thought the Overmind revelations would raise questions rather than answer them. We were very wrong—we did not make it clear that this was an incomplete picture, and so many saw it as a definitive statement of what had happened, and were understandably upset. '''We also thought that we could have Tassadar compliment the Overmind's courage without seeming to imply that they were BFFs. In other words, one can admire an enemy's courage, but still hate him. But that was a mistake—given how few words Tassadar gets to utter in the entire game, he should not have wasted any of them on a compliment to an enemy. It sent the wrong message.' '' THERE is your confirmation. It was the last question and answer in part 4. But I see the problem. I accidentally used the wrong source. (talk) 11:03, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Fair enough, the new source is the correct one. I'm a bit iffy whether Kindragen is outright stating that Tassadar has respect for the Overmind's courage, but given that the line itself exists in WoL, in addition to this, I'll leave it in. I've also included loathating though - if the above quote is enough to say that Tassadar respected the Overmind for its courage ("one can admire an enemy's courage"), then it's enough to say he still hated the SOB as well ("but still hate him.")--Hawki (talk) 22:02, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Understood. I added that Tassadar still didn't like the overmind, but I thought that was why you were constantly retracting my edits. (talk) 22:46, May 20, 2014 (UTC)